


Sleepover

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Butcher [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship, Other, T for teen because ryuji swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Sakamoto was having a nightmare and it was an intense one.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> *looks around* So... One shots for Butcher at 5 am... thanks brain.

Akechi stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of rain splattering against the window as Sakamoto slept peacefully nearby. A sudden downpour had happened just as he was preparing to leave the apartment. Sakamoto’s mother, Mai, had demanded that he stay the night, not wanting the detective to catch a cold. He had tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but the woman was stubborn in her ways. Like mother, like son the teen supposed as Mai left to put an extra futon in Sakamoto’s room while the blond handed him an extra pair of pajamas. Akechi picked at the logo of the bright colored shirt with a sigh and turned over to face the other teen.

 

The blond lay with his face buried deep into his pillow, his scared side was turned towards him. Akechi felt a low sound of anger settle in his throat as he stared. Butcher and everything the killer had done to the poor blond. The brunet fought down the urge to pull the sleeping teen close, he know what Kurusu must feel like. Akechi rolled into his back and made an attempt to fall asleep, only for the sound of frantic muttering to drive back awake. He sat up and looked at the blond, who began to toss and turn rapidly and the muttering grew louder. _Sakamoto was having a nightmare and it was an intense one._

 

“Sakamoto.” Akechi got up, hovering nearby. “Sakamoto.”

 

The thrashing got worse and the mutters had grown into terrified yelling. The blond’s breathing had become rapid.

 

“Please! Please! Let me go!” A sob. “I don't wanna die!”

 

“Sakamoto! Sakamoto!” Akechi knew better than to wake him up like this, but he had to get him to stop. He grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him lightly. “Ryuji! Wake up, it's a nightmare!”

 

A lone chocolate orb shot open in the darkness, Akechi watched as the eye looked around quickly before landing on him. Sakamoto’s pupil was dilated in fear and for several seconds, he didn't move.

 

“Ryuji.” Akechi spoke softly. “You're home, you're safe, he's can't hurt you anymore.”

 

A few more seconds passed before the blond’s body started to shake. A few tears ran down his cheeks as he let out a harsh sob. Akechi wasn't good with comfort, having never experienced it himself, but he tried. The teen brought Sakamoto up into hug and rubbed at his back, he felt the scarred teen return the hug as he desperately clung to the back of his shirt.

 

“It's okay.” The blond sobbed into his chest. “Shh, you're safe, he can't get to you.”

 

“So much blood…” Sakamoto hiccuped. “He-He…” He took a shuddering breath. “I can still hear the screams…”

 

Akechi kept quiet, rubbing his back in soothing circles as Sakamoto continued to cry. Eventually, the cries died down and the blond suddenly sprung away from him, making a quick dash towards the bathroom. Akechi followed after him and grimaced as he heard the distinct sound of Sakamoto emptying his stomach. The teen waited outside until he could only hear harsh  coughs and heavy panting. He peeks his head in as the blond flushed the bile away while leaning heavily on the toilet seat.

 

Akechi quietly sat next to him. “Do you feel better?”

 

“Yeah… I guess…” Sakamoto’s voice was soft and small as he leaned away from the toilet and settled himself next to Akechi. “Can… Can you get me some water, please?”

 

Akechi stood up without a single word and left. He returned shorty with a glass in hand and paused in the doorway. Sakamoto had buried his head in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. The blond’s body shook slightly and he sounded like he was close to crying again. The detective placed the water on the ground and sat next to the teen, he wrapped an arm around him and brought him into a sideways hug. Sakamoto sniffed for a few minutes before he uncurled himself to drink timidly at the water. They stayed like that for a few minutes, silence speaking volumes around them as they listening to the low buzzing coming from the lights.

 

Eventually, Sakamoto finished and stood up on shaky legs, he put the glass on the counter and slowly shuffled out of the bathroom. Akechi turned off the light and followed after him as they walked into the bedroom, where the blond flopped down on his bed.

 

“Saka-”

 

“Ryuji… call me Ryuji…”

 

“Ryuji…” The name felt foreign on his tongue. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like shit, I’m not gonna lie.” Ryuji threw an arm over his face. “Hey…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“This is gonna sound weird, but… can we sleep together?”

 

Akechi felt his cheeks begin to burn “What?”

 

“Not like that!” The blond sat up quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Like sleepin’ in the same bed!”

 

“Ah… I suppose?” This was new territory for the detective, something he knew would fluster him later. “Will it help you sleep?” He moved over to the futon.

 

“Maybe? I don’t know, I just… don’t wanna sleep alone right now, man…”

 

The brunet settled on the other side of Ryuji and the teens fell into a almost awkward silence. Akechi was about to nod off only to be startled awake by the blond burying his face in his chest and wrapping his arms around his back. The brunet felt his face heat up as his mind began to shut down. He had no idea how to handle this and his brain was screaming at him to do something. Although he had no idea if that was his personas or not. Akechi slowly turned the hug, Ryuji shifted around so he could have more room before falling still. The teen’s nose scrunched up as the soft spikes tickled him, but he didn’t move for fear of waking up the already asleep blond. Eventually, he too fell asleep to the warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

Mai quietly opened the door to her son’s room, she hadn’t heard his alarm go off and she knew waking up Ryuji was going to be a hassle. The woman paused and gave a warm smile as she caught sight of the pair on the bed. Ryuji had his arms and leg wrapped around the young detective as he used his chest as a pillow.  Akechi-san had his arms enveloped protectively around the faux blond and his face was buried in his hair. The teens slept soundly, cradled in one another’s embrace. Mai gave a soft chuckle and quietly shut the door, looks like she’ll have to call the school and tell them that Ryuji wouldn’t be coming in today.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, look at them~


End file.
